


Shirts Are Hard to Put On

by Khat58



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluffy, Innuendoes, Kissing, M/M, shirts, then no shirt, then shirt on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: Jake has some clothing troubles and Rich helps him out. Right after he laughs at him. Enjoy.





	Shirts Are Hard to Put On

 

"Jaaaaaaake." Rich bellowed from the bottom of the steps of Jake's house. Rich pouted at the silence following his shout.

"Jaaaaaake, I really don't want to come upstairs." He yelled again. With no response he begrudgingly made his way up the stairs.

Rich pushed Jake's door open with a glare and was about to tell his boyfriend off for not responding, because there was no way he didn't hear him but was stopped by the scene in front of him.

In about 5 seconds Rich was on the floor tears rolling down his cheeks and laughs louder than he was earlier screaming for Jake.

Jake, his wonderful and beautiful boyfriend, was stuck in his t-shirt his arms crossed and tangled in the sleeves of the shirt and his head in the wrong hole somehow.

"Are you going to keep laughing at me or help?" Jake grumbled out.

"I'm sorry," Rich weazed, "That is just not what I expected." Rich explained standing, tears still rolling down his face from sheer laughter.

Rich made his way over to his grumpy boyfriend and pulled the shirt off of him and fanned it out to rid the odd wrinkles now on the shirt.

"You know you look better without the shirt," Rich slyly added in.

Jake moves to snatch the shirt from his boyfriend's grasp but Rich was quicker and moved the shirt away before he had a chance to steal it.

"I'm serious," Rich said stepping forward and slinging the shirt with one hand around the others torso and catching it with the other to tug Jake closer.

Rich sent a cheeky smile upward to Jake before rising on his toes to melt into a kiss with his boyfriend.

Jake moved his hands down to Rich's hips as Rich's hands dropped Jake's shirt and moved to press against Jake's toned chest.

As they pulled away Jake smiled happily at his boyfriend as Rich lowered down and the two gazed lovingly at each other for a few moments before Jake cut in, "So where is my shirt."

They broke their trance for Rich to shake his head and lean down to grab the shirt off the floor.

Rich smirked as he rolled the shirt and held the head so Jake could properly stick his head in.

Jake chuckled as Rich fit the shirt over his head and help him put his arms through.

Rich tugged the shirt down and smoothed it out as Jake's hands followed and covered Rich's with his own.

He pulled their hands up to their lips and pressed a gentle kiss against his boyfriend's knuckles, "Thanks for helping me put my shirt on."

"Oh I don't mind," Rich smiles up at his boyfriend.

"I'll probably help you take it off later anyway." Rich smirked and turned to walk out the door as Jake chuckled and followed behind the shorter man, draping his arms around Rich's shoulders from behind as they walked out.


End file.
